Camera modules are being incorporated into a wide variety of systems and devices, including handheld electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants. A camera module typically includes an image sensor and a lens assembly. During manufacture of a camera module, the lens assembly should be aligned precisely with respect to the image sensor. In one alignment approach, the lens assembly is attached to the housing and, subsequently, the position of the lens assembly is adjusted manually by turning adjustment screws until the lens assembly is focused properly onto the image sensor. In another alignment approach, a lens holder containing a lens assembly has threads that mate with a threaded lens holder support that is formed in a molded package that contains an image sensor. The position of the lens assembly is adjusted toward and away from the image sensor by screwing the lens holder into and out of the lens holder support. Before or after the lens support is focused onto the image sensor, an adhesive is applied to secure the lens holder to the molded image sensor package.